Piano Notes
by Yuki-shi-chan
Summary: "Oh. It's that piece again. how many times have I heard this now..." "It's about time I turn this place into ruins...along with that piano piece...I'll engrave that melody as the end of this famiglia." "Why would you do that!" "I can't stop these feelings..." "Leave me alone! Don't come here!" The history behind the song and how they met. Mukuro X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro x OC

The Piano piece being played is: River Flows in You by Yiruma

and every time you see: " ~~~~~~" it means the piano music is being played.

enjoy!~

* * *

-6 years before when Mukuro was in taken in by the family Lancia was in-

-Mukuro's POV- (Mukuro was 10 here i think)

" ~~~~~~~~~"

There was that same piano melody I heard everyday when I passed this room from within the mansion.

" ~~~~~`"

It's always so...soothing...i guess.

But my goal...is to take over the world. first step, the Mafia.

* * *

-Asuka's POV-

" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

I loved playing the Piano...It always soothes me.

Plus, everyone in the family loves it when i play the piano!

" ~~~~~~~~~~~~"

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"~~ -"

I stopped.

"That piece never gets old Asuka." The boss said, "Remember that piece. and play it whenever you want."

I smiled as I nodded "hai!"

* * *

-Mukuro's POV-

" ~~~~~~"

Oh. It's that piece again. how many times have I heard this now...

I sighed.

Maybe I'll take a look at who plays this piece...?

I peeked in seeing a petite girl with caramel brown hair wearing a short skirt and a stripped shirt.

Stepping in a bit deeper, Her sapphire blue eyes slowly closed as she let her fingers dance on the keys.

"~~~"

I turned around and walked out the door closing it silently.

It's about time I turn this place into ruins...along with that piano piece...I'll engrave that melody as the end of this famiglia.

I walked away slowly.

* * *

-Asuka's pov-

It's been 6 years since my famiglia was murdered by someone unknown...

I sighed as I stared out the window.

"Asuka!" A voice called.

"hm?" I turned around and met face with my friends in Nami chuu, Kyoko and Hana. They've been my friends since i started school here in Namimori.

Tsukimiya Asuka is my name. im 14 and I attend Nami chuu in Namimori of Japan. I live alone since i was sent to live in my home town by boss.

Oh right...Boss...it's been 6 years now since i was transferred into the Vongola famiglia since boss sensed his famiglia was in danger...that's why he sent the one's who couldn't fight to different famiglias who would take us in...

"Play that piano piece you always played on the piano Asuka!" Kyoko said excitedly.

I smiled "sure."

I grabbed my folder and searched for the music sheet...then, _it _fell out...

Hana grabbed the music sheet and scanned through it. though she can't really read music notes, she said "I never heard you play this piece before Asuka. Why don't you play it for us!"

I grabbed the paper and looked at her. "River Flows in You..." I said quietly.

"hm?" Hana and Kyoko blinked.

looked at them with a sad smile. "sure. I'll play this piece..."

"What's wrong Asuka?" Kyoko asked noticing my sorrow.

"huh? oh...uh...i use to play this piece to my family a lot when I was little...they're dead now." I answered.

"...oh..." Kyoko and Hana nodded. "you don't have to-"

"~~~~~~~~~~"

I began to play, my favorite piece...with the bloody history behind it.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"..." The 2 girls closed their eyes and listened to the new melody. their worried faces turned into light smiles.

I closed my eyes as I let my fingers dance to the familiarness of the melody.

My favorite...piece...of work.

* * *

-Reborn's POV-

I sat on top of Tsuna's head as he, Yamamoto, and Gokudera talked.

pretty normal I'd say till my ears caught the sound of piano music.

I jumped off Tsuna's head.

"Reborn? where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"I have something I need to check." I said and quickly ran off.

Following the sound of the Piano, I reached the music room.

I slowly and quietly got in without anyone noticing.

This song...River Flows in You...is the song from the family Lancia came from...

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

what is it doing _here._

I examined the pianist as she was playing the piano.

Carmel hair. around age 14. 160cm tall. female. and attends Nami chuu...

_What color are her eyes._

"~~~..." Slowly the song was put to an end.

I hopped onto the piano and said "Ciaossu."

With a surprised look, the girl answered hesitantly, "Yo."

* * *

-Asuka's POV-

"~~~~..."

As I put an end to the song, a baby hopped onto the piano and said "Ciaossu"

Looking at the child, I saw the pacifier it had on..._**Arcobaleno **_I thought.

"Yo." i finally answered.

"Reborn-kun!" Kyoko said as she went over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ciaossu." 'Reborn' repeated to Kyoko this time.

"Name." The child directed to me.

"Tsu-Tsukimiya Asuka." I answered.

"I heard you playing the piano. would you mind telling me how you know this song?"

I blinked. "oh...well I created this piece." I answered.

Taking out a pen, the child wrote something on a piece of paper, handed it to me, and left saying "come to this address sometime later today."

I looked at it and Kyoko peeked over my shoulder. "Ah! That's Tsuna-kun's house!"

"eh?" Hana said as she moved over.

I blinked. Then shrugged.

I placed the paper down and slowly began to play one of my favorite piano pieces, "Merry-Go-Round of Life" (from Howl's Moving Castle)

* * *

And ima end it here~ This chapter may have been boring...ok..it was very...BUT The next chapter will be more interesting...maybe...?

R&R

and this story will be more interesting...I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

I know I havent updated...and I _was _going to delete this story but I guess not... == ..

but anyways...here's the chapter update. chapter 2.

* * *

Asuka POV

As expected, I began to go to the said address.

Arriving about 30 minutes departing the school, I knocked on the door to be greeted by Dame-Tsuna.

Then in popped the Arcobaleno. "Ciaossu"

I blinked. "So what is it you wanted..?" I said looking straight at the little figure of a hitman which sat ontop of Tsuna's head.

"Come to Nami chuu around 11 pm tonight" he stated with a smile on his face.

"R-Reborn! B-but that's-" Tsuna tried to protest but was silenced with a kick in the face.

I nodded and sighed. "anything else?"

He shook his head. "nope. I'll see you later tonight then" He waved.

I sighed once again and turned to leave. "what was that about..." i muttered as I turned a corner.

I looked at the sky and covered the sun with my hand deflecting it from my eyes.

"The sun that shines bright in the sky bringing happiness. The clouds that drift peacefully and solitarily, helping storms make their way into the world like brothers. Thunder being part of such storms and along with the calm soothing rain washing everything away. Then along comes the Mist on foggy days, creating illusions to the naked eye, distracting outsiders from coming within. and the sky that leads them all along paths all around." Looking down, I sighed once again.

* * *

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling was all i could do.

What was going to happen at 11? why was i invited to go? how am I part of this? why did Tsuna disapprove of me going?

question after question came to mind.

**_beep*beep*beep* _**

My alarm rang. sitting up and redirecting my eyes, I sighed climbing off the bed. I looked out the window.

a vast shadowed town. glancing at the clock it read "10:00 pm"

Grabbing a coat, i began to walk toward the front door, putting my shoes on then leaving the house locking it on the way.

Step by step, i got closer and closer to Nami chuu. soon, it came into sight.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she stepped onto school grounds. looking around she sighed and headed inside going straight to the music room.

I slid the door open and walked to the window, opening it only to peek out into the darkness to see 2 groups of people. one group that looked like the infamous Varia assassination group and the other was Dame tsuna and his group of friends.

I sighed as I left the window side and walked over to the piano settling myself onto the chair and lifting the cover revealing the keys. I closed my sapphire blue iris' and smiled a gentle smile.

Running my fingers along the keys I slowly began to let my fingers Dance a familiar melody for my ears. Slightly humming to it my smile turned sadder.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Finishing the piece, I looked up at the ceiling and rested my hands behind me on the piano bench.

I closed my eyes to hear the silence but then i heard muffled noises from afar.

I opened my eyes and stepped outside the room to look out one of the windows in the hall to see the gym with lights on. rubbing my eyes I sighed. "It's so loud..."

I walked back to the piano room and sat on the bench tiredly looking at the floor.

* * *

Mukuro's POV

Kufufufufu~ Does he really think he can beat me?

raising my trident and slamming it to the floor I watched as the Arcobaleno tried to escape a small piece of hell I created for him.

I laughed.

Illusions. Mist. Tricks and pranks. Magic. Hallucinations. Games. Appearing and Disappearing. It's all images.

And the next thing I knew, the ring battle was over.

Kneeling, I opened my palm and looked up. "Is this alright?" I asked holding the ring up.

The 2 females looked at each other and nodded. "The winner for Mist battle is Chrome Dokuro."

I stood up and handed Tsunayoshi the ring. "Kufufu~" I laughed.

Holding my head I felt dizzy... "It seems I have used quite a bit of power..." I said till i fell to the floor letting chrome return.

... I sighed as i began to close my eyes to go to sleep to recover my lost energy...till...

"~~~~~"

The same _melody_.

The same _song_.

The same _tune_.

Just like 6 years ago...

What was it _**from**_..?

Opening my eyes, I followed the piano music and looked around. Nami chuu Music room. I stood at the door to see a petite girl with caramel orange hair...

Caramel Orange hair...

I observed her for a bit and she opened her eyes...Sapphire blue.

It was **_Her._** why is **_she_**_still_**_ alive_**..? didnt she **_die_** back then..?

"~~~~~" the tune was perfect following the perfect timing and aura.

Though I didnt have a physical body currently, I moved toward her and said the words, "_engrave the piece over the famiglia name._"

* * *

Asuka's POV

I watched the floor as images of the boss, and everyone flashed through my mind. I sighed.

...I've been sighing too much...I laughed.

Turning to the piano, I placed my fingers ontop once again and let my fingers dance on the keys.

Playing the same melody.

The same song.

The same tune.

Just like 6 years ago...

The piece made for the Famiglia.

I opened my eyes and smiled.

"~~~~~" The tune was perfect following with the perfect timing with a matching aura.

Then... "_engrave the piece over the famiglia name._"

"~~~-" I stopped at the voice. It was cold, yet familiar, warmly welcoming, yet whispering a warning.

I looked around.

_Nobody..._

I must be imagining things... I thought till "_remember that piece. and dont forget it. It will be the beginning of our meet, but the final end of your famiglia..."_

* * *

AND IM DONE. OMG. I ACTUALLY FINISHED BEFORE SUNDAY...

:DDDD *FEELING ACCOMPLISHED*

BUT ANYWAYS. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONES. **R&R**

JA NE 3


	3. Chapter 3

bugged about updating...why...

-sighs- ok here's chapter 3...

* * *

Asuka POV

"_remember that piece. and dont forget it. It will be the beginning of our meet, but the final end of your famiglia..."_

...it's the same voice...

who are you..?

...is it _him_...?

where are you?

...I cant see him...

I looked around frantically but soon i realized i was the only one in the room. I hung my head low and sighed.

"How stupid can I be..? of course he cant be here...He was probably killed by Lancia... Lancia... you were so nice... why did you kill the famiglia...? or... was it even you who killed them...by your own will?" looking at the ceiling I closed my eyes and stood up.

Of course not.

An answer wont just appear infront of me. there's no one to tell me the truth anyways... Heck! I'm not even part of the Mafia anymore...am I..?

I walked out of the room and took step by step dragging my feet taking a longer time than i should to reach the exit of the school.

Then... "Ciaossu"

I glanced downward to see the small frame of the infant in the dark.

"hello." I replied plainly as I pulled my coat on realizing the chilly weather outside.

"I see you came" He said as he hopped onto my shoulder.

Nodding I began to walk out the school and into the cold misty dark night. Shoving my hands into my pockets.

i heaved a sigh as the white gas came clear as day.

"so why did you call me here?" I asked out of curiosity.

Reborn smirked as he hopped off my shoulder and tilted his fedora hat shadowing his eyes further than it already was.

"So you could meet one of your former famiglia member. though he has betrayed it.." He trailed off.

I blinked and stared at him in utter shock. "w-what did you say..?" I managed to say out.

only to earn a curt nod from the infant and have him walk away leaving me to stand there like a deer in headlights.

Soon enough I hung me head low.

"former famiglia member? meet?" I sighed unable to understand what was just said. "I dont remember meeting a former member..."

Dragging my feet as i continued my way home, I began to think about all the people that I've seen today.

"Kyoko...Hana...Tsuna..." I sighed. nope. I cant think of anyone... "could...it be..that... voice..?" I stared into the sky as if the answer were there.

"cant be..." I shook my head as I stood infront of my home unlocking the door and slipping into the house locking it behind and heading to sleep.

* * *

~next next morning~ (the final day of the ring conflict "the sky battle")

I yawned. It has been 2 days since I heard that voice.

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as i opened the door and walked out making sure to lock it behind.

smacking my face to wake up a bit, i began my walk to school.

"I was invited to go to school at 11 again tonight... I wonder if I should go..." placing a finger to my lip i looked at the sky.

clouds peacefully drifted by as the school soon came into view.

"Asuka!" I heard my name. turning around I came face to face with kyoko and hana once again like any old regular day.

I looked at them and gave a cheeky grin spilling a "good morning" out of my throat.

chit chat became restless through out the day as classes came and went. hours passed along with minutes and seconds.

I stiffled a yawn.

_maybe I should take a look..._ my empty mind wandered back to the same topic as this morning.

* * *

~flash back~

_Walking out of the front door wearing my pajamas and grabbing the mail was a first to the morning._

_junk. junk. junk. junk. I thought as I flipped through each and one of the envelopes, till a note fell out._

_"hm?" I bent down and picked it up._

_Flipping the note over I read the contents_

~Flash back end~

* * *

It was lunch and I now lay on the roof top with the note in my hand.

Using it I blocked the sunlight from my eyes as my other arm was used as a pillow for my head.

I closed my eyes and thought. _There shouldnt be a consequence for going there...is there?_

Opening my eyes I've decided. I'll go tonight, though I wonder...What is it about?

* * *

OK THERE. HAD A WRITERS BLOCK FOR LIKE WHAT...2 DAYS..?

BUT HERE. I'VE UPDATED NOW...AND I WANT PANCAKES. SOMEONE GIVE ME PANCAKES...AND **R&R**


End file.
